


On Fire

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [132]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth are lab partners.





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ambrollins, college

“Dude, is that supposed to be on fire?” Seth asks his lab partner, leaning away from the burning paper on the lab table in front of them. 

“Ummmmmm. Don’t look at it?” Dean mumbles, reaching over Seth and filling a beaker full of water and dumping it on the fire.

They stare, horrified, as it doesn’t go out.


End file.
